Las llamas blancas y azules son una danza fugaz
by amor por escribir
Summary: Ao-Sora,la nueva estudiante,resulta no ser solo una estudiante.Al parecer,ella domina las 'llamas blancas'que pueden curar a las personas.En esta historia no saben quien es Rin.Sora es enviada a ayudar a Rin con sus llamas pero algo saldrá mal y toman en cuenta como si Sora fuera una amenaza distanciándola de él.Rin dice que ya no puede hablar con ella pero tienen conexión mental


Una nueva estudiante

Mephisto, el director de la academia de la Verdadera Cruz, había tenido todo previsto desde que conoció a Shiro, a excepción de esa vez. Shura decidió ayudar a Rin para saber sus planes. Ya todos sabían quién era el ''chico'' encapuchado. Actuaría como la nueva profesora de cada uno de los integrantes en el grupo del ''alfil'', como el director lo conocía al hermano de yuki.

Actualmente faltaba un integrante al grupo, ya que tienen que ser un número preciso. El director era muy estricto y ordenado.

Era la hora de inicio de clases, lo cual tendrían la clase con Yuki Okomura.

-Abran la página número ciento treinta y cinco de su libro de…

Calló una visita sorpresa de Mephisto.

-¡Buenos días mis estudiantes favoritos!

-Tsk…otra vez con lo mismo-susurró Rin.

-¡Les tengo una sorpresa que les encantará! ¡Ao-Sora ven y conoce a tus nuevos compañeros!

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una chica de cabellos plateados, largos, recogidos en una trenza. Era extraña en si ya que sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo. Traía una ropa peculiar: Unas zapatillas de charol blancas, un short celeste, una remera sin mangas blanca.

-Rin Okumura-dijo sin nada más.

-¿Cómo sabe el nombre de Okumura?-preguntó Bon

-Tal vez sean conocidos.-Respondió Konekomaru

-Quién sabe.-Agregó Renzo.

-¿Qu-qué pasa?-dijo Rin

-Quieto.

Se acercó hasta el medio demonio y lo tocó con sus dos dedos en la frente. Una luz radiante de un color entre celeste y blanco. Ese momento terminó cuando Sora decidió separar sus dedos de él. La miró confundido.

''A partir de este momento ya no podremos separarnos y nadie podrá separarnos. Seguramente estas asustado pero no te preocupes, seré yo la única que pueda entrar en tu mente además de tu gato. Lo sé todo de ti y tu todo de mí''

-E-estas…

-Sí.

-¿Está todo bien por allá?

-Si profesor Okumura, disculpe mi interrupción.

-No importa, bueno como les decía.

''Esa chica…no es un humano, pudo entrar en mi mente sin siquiera…''

''Así es''

Los gestos de Rin fueron muy sorpresivos de verdad ya que volteó su cabeza para mirar a la nueva integrante del equipo de ''nuevos exorcistas'' quien lo miraba fijamente.

''¿Qué eres y cómo puedes entrar tan fácilmente en mis pensamientos?''

''Eso tú lo sabes, ya nada nos puede separar y sabemos todo del otro. Tu problema es que te niegas a recibir esa información''

''Y entonces…''

''Sierra los ojos y libera tu mente''

No paso mucho tiempo después de cerrar sus ojos y empezar a despejar su mente cuando su querido hermano le llamó la atención.

-Rin, no puedes quedarte dormido en todas las clases.

-No estaba durmiendo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacías si no era dormir?

-Despejaba mi mente.

-Como sea, la clase sigue.

¡Rin! La campana sonó indicando que la hora había terminado y los alumnos tenían un pequeño receso.

Sora lo esperaba en la puerta del salón con una sonrisa de punta a punta.

''Nos vemos en el techo a las siete de la noche. Ahí te daré todas las explicaciones que quieras''

-Ajam.

Y sin más que decir, se fue.

-Hey Okumura.

-¿Qué pasa con esa chica? A parecer la mirabas a cada rato en clase.

-Es que ella…

''Si dices algo de mí, ellos se enterarán de quién eres realmente.''

-Ella…

-L-lo siento tengo que irme.

Corrió hasta llegar al techo donde había acordado encontrarse con ella.

-¿Qué eres?

-Parece que te diviertes tu solo aquí arriba.

-¡A-ah! ¡Yukio! Me asustaste.

-¿Qué estuvo pasándote en clase? No eras el mismo de siempre ¿Será por Sora acaso?

-Si…

-¿Te gusta?

-¡No!, es solo que…

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo sentándose junto a Rin.

-Ella, puede leer mi mente y usamos telepatía en clase. Es por eso que la miraba a cada rato.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Este es un juego creado por Mephisto, no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento termine aniquilándonos.-Anunció Shura al llegar.

-¿Un juego?

-Así es nosotros, los profesores, somos los peones, Mephisto el rey, supongo, y Sora la reina.

-Eso significaría que…

-Sora terminaría matando a Rin.

-Entonces es más fuerte.

-Eso parece.

-Escuchen. A las siete me reuniré con ella y espero que no lo eviten.

-Claro que no. Necesitamos saber más sobre lo que trama Mephisto a través de ella.

-Son las seis y media. Nos iremos, hazte cargo tu solo.

Eran ya las siete y apareció.

-Explícame todo.

-Para empezar, soy la hija directa por sangre de tu tío.

-¿M-mí tío?

-Sí, y sin embargo tu y yo no compartimos genes.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Para enseñarte a controlar tu espada y tus llamas. Soy como tú. Yo también puedo encenderme, solo que mi fuego sana y es blanco.

-¿Qué era lo que me dijiste antes de que somos ''uno''?

-Así es, si tu mueres yo muero contigo. Nadie nos separará nunca y así, a mi lado, nunca saldrá nadie lastimado. A menos que te reúces a que te enseñe.

-Claro que no.

-Muy bien, empecemos.

El cuerpo de Sora se prendió fuego para empezar el entrenamiento.

-Tú también hazlo.

-No tengo mi espada.

-De todas formas puedes.

-Pero no quiero descon…

-No pasará nada malo. Confía en mí.

Se iluminó, su poder estalló. Estaba tranquilo pero algo nervioso a la vez.

-Ahora, cierra los ojos.-dijo al mismo tiempo que el cumplía.

-¿Qué va a pasar?

-Siente.

Y así comenzó, lo tomó de la mano, aún ambos encendidos, y se la acarició por un buen rato.

-No dejes que nadie tema ante ti.

Dejó de iluminar. Su poder era para luchar o cuando se sentía intranquilo.

-Si temes lo que puedas hacer tus llamas también temerán.

-Gracias.

-No es nada. Cuando cuente hasta tres, abrirás los ojos y entonces vas a saber el por qué he venido a ayudarte. Uno, dos tres.

Sus ojos se encontraron con el techo de la habitación. Yukio se encontraba dormido en su cama sin mover un brazo con la espalda hacia Rin y el cuerpo mirando hacia la pared. No había dormido y era extraño que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que apareció en su cama; el hermano que tanto admiraba y protegía.

No quedaba más que dejar que todo fluyera. Era como un ángel, uno que era como si mismo, que estaba dispuesto ayudar a un demonio.

-Rin Okumura, espero que mi trabajo se cumpla y nadie salga mal. No soy un ángel, ni un humano, ni siquiera un demonio.-dijo antes de caer dormida en un campo mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

No era un ángel, no era un demonio, no era un humano, era algo que solo Rin puede saber y descubrir si tan solo es parte del juego de su director, ¿Podrá Rin descubrir si Sora solo le ayuda con la espada para convertirlo en un arma o para evitar algo que solo ellos saben?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo y no olviden dejar

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D

Bye


End file.
